coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:New category
As some may know, I have recently been attempting to document the list of appearances for several businesses from the show; I have currently fully completed a list of appearance for Speed Daal, Victoria Gardens and Barlow Legal Services which I will help to maintain as they continue to appear. However, as some of these businesses have appeared so much they warrent their own appearance list (Barlow Legal Services - List of appearances is the only appearance list I have completed as of yet, although I am nearing completion of the Jamila House list) so I thought I'd open up a discussion to decide what to name the category that these lists fall under. I personally think "List of main business appearances" is the perfect title, as it reflects the category used for the character LOAs, but of course I thought I would let other people have an opinion before I created it. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 01:16, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Good question. Thinking ahead, when we do the appearances for the houses, "business" won't work. Can I suggest "List of appearances of places"?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:04, September 24, 2018 (UTC) There's already a category for this - Category:List of location appearances. David (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Duh! So there is....!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:18, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Staff Both Miami Modes and Amalgamated Steel have a good list of employees, among both are several residents of the street. Any thoughts on having a category of staff for both?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:34, January 11, 2019 (UTC) :I think it is sensible to have a category for them both. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:45, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Two new categories Opening a discussion for a potential "Weatherfield High pupils" category for all of those who attended said school, likewise a "Bessie Street pupils" category. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 02:49, October 22, 2019 (UTC) :Supported--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:41, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Agreed. David (talk) 19:26, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Eileen Grimshaw's lodgers Putting the suggestion out there for a category for Eileen Grimshaw's lodgers given that we have a category for Minnie Caldwell's lodgers and Eileen is another character known for taking in a significant amount of lodgers over the years. Obviously as with Minnie/No.5 there would be an overlap with the residents of No.11 but the categories are not mutually exclusive. --Carterboi33 (talk) 13:31, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :Please forgive me for reserving judgement at the moment and will see what the others think. I've had a look at a lot of categories that have been added over the past year or so and in my honest opinion, there are so many duplicated entries due to overlapping of subcategories within main categories (where entries are listed in both), there really needs to be a darn good sorting out. Karen2310 (talk) 15:09, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I agree with Karen. The suggestion itself has merit but let's take a pause for breath.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 18:57, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::To be honest, I forgot that the Minnie category even existed. My only problem with this is that if we have categories for Minnie and Eileen we're opening up the door to countless others. David (talk) 20:32, December 12, 2019 (UTC)